


just a little hush, babe

by jesterwrites



Series: vignettes [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, aka the trope that hurts my heart the most, and oswald being too in love to care, don't do drugs kids this is a gross fic, drug use written by someone who doesn't do drugs, ed being a manipulative piece of shit, sighs, their relationship will never be healthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterwrites/pseuds/jesterwrites
Summary: sedated, we're nursing on a poison that never stungour teeth and lungs are lined with the scum of it





	just a little hush, babe

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever stop using sad hozier lyrics to describe ed + os's shitty relationship? (no)
> 
> also if this is inaccurate, i'm sorry- i don't do drugs. also, this is just a quick little thing to distract me while i procrastinate writing a different fic. it'll be crossposted to tumblr maybe.
> 
> enjoy???

“I don’t like needles.”

 

Oswald didn’t mean for his words to come out as harshly as they did. He knew he sounded petulant, like a child, but he couldn’t help but feel irritable seeing Ed’s patient, delighted smile in front of him. 

 

“I know you don’t.” Ed’s voice was soothing, nearly parental, and Oswald’s stomach flipped in anxious anticipation. He shifted his weight, feeling the bedsprings creak beneath him, watching nervously as Ed knelt in front of him and laid out the supplies. The sight of Ed on his knees before him, his grin bright with hunger and his movements languid, was certainly nothing new to Oswald, but under the circumstances the positioning only made him feel claustrophobic.

 

“Ed, I really don’t know-”

 

Ed’s gaze shot upwards, almost accusatory,  and Oswald immediately felt the sinking sensation of guilt in his chest. He’d been the one to ask for this in the first place- backing out now would only be rude, seeing as Ed had been kind enough to offer to help him.

 

“Sorry. Nevermind. Keep going.” Oswald forced himself to relax, feeling his shoulders slump in repentance for his own hesitation. Ed placed a hand on Oswald’s knee. It would have been comforting had it not been Oswald’s bad leg, and the way Ed pressed his fingers into the cramped muscle felt more condemning than anything else. 

 

“You’re nervous; that’s normal,” Ed cooed. “Just one little prick and even  _ this _ -” he dug his fingers harder into Oswald’s thigh- “won’t hurt at all.”

 

Oswald bit his lip, still on edge even as Ed pulled on a pair of rubber medical gloves. 

 

“And you’ve done this before?”

 

“Yes,” Ed repeated absently, rubbing his gloved hands together. “Left or right?”

 

“Excuse me?”   
  


Ed gave him a look. “Which arm?”

 

“Oh.” Oswald swallowed. His throat felt dry. “Left- though I suppose it doesn’t matter, does it?”

 

Ed murmured something that sounded like agreement as he set to work. The Penguin watched, transfixed, as Ed tied a section of rubber tubing around his upper arm.

 

“Is that too tight?” 

 

Oswald shook his head tentatively, already uncomfortable with the way he could feel his pulse throbbing in his arm where the blood supply was constricted. Grimacing, he turned his head away. He didn’t want to watch. He could feel Ed taking hold of his forearm and flicking just under the joint of his elbow until, presumably, a vein protruded enough for a needle to penetrate it easily.

 

“Ready?” Ed seemed eager. Excited, even. Oswald squeezed his eyes shut and nodded.

 

A moment of anxious quiet, then- a sharp pinch that lasted too long for Oswald’s comfort.

 

“There you go!” Ed sounded delighted, and Oswald felt his partner caress over the spot where the needle had been, comfortingly. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

 

Oswald barely heard him, barely felt himself nodding in reply. His face felt hot. Ed was right- it felt good. He blinked hard. His whole body felt heavy and warm.

 

Like a blanket, he thought, only vaguely aware of Ed getting up and sitting next to him. The bed dipped slightly when Ed sat down. The movement was jarring, but it was slower than it should have been. Oswald turned towards Ed, feeling weightless, like something had gone wrong with gravity. 

 

No, he thought, blearily. Gravity didn’t do that. At least, he didn’t  _ think _ it did that. He wasn’t sure.

 

He hardly felt it when Ed pulled him close, into his lap. Ed was  _ so _ warm and solid. Oswald blinked again, slowly, and rested his head on Ed’s shoulder. He felt jittery, like his nerves were itching, like he wanted to move, but it felt so good to just let Ed hold him. 

 

When Ed spoke, Oswald felt the vibrations in his chest more than he heard the words.

 

“You’re doing so well. You’re so…  _ pliant _ like this.”

 

“I’m tired,” Oswald said, but it came out all slurred, like he was drunk. 

 

“I know, I know,” Ed murmured, putting his hand on Oswald’s thigh and stroking his thumb over the skin there. “This is relaxing, isn’t it?”

 

Oswald nodded, his cheek rubbing against the soft fabric of Ed’s shirt, but Ed was still talking.

 

“This is nice. Just you and me…” He took hold of Oswald’s shoulder and made him sit up. “You look so pretty like this. Your pupils are so constricted.” 

 

Oswald wasn’t listening. He was enamored with the way Ed’s lips moved, so slow, like he was underwater. He shut his eyes, letting the waves of pleasure wash over him with each pulse of the blood in his veins. When Ed cuddled him close again and kissed his forehead, he let out a sleepy, dazed sigh.

 

Ed watched the Penguin’s back rise and fall with each slow, barely-there breath. The part of him that had been hesitant to do this was silent, replaced by a sense of amazement at the way Oswald’s lips parted, the way his eyes had gone glassy, the way he practically melted in Ed’s arms. 

 

Perhaps tomorrow he’d have doubts about drugging Oswald.  _ But for now _ , Ed thought, _ I could get used to this.  _

**Author's Note:**

> this is nasty don't do drugs please
> 
> tumblr: jesterquill


End file.
